A poetic version of the game LIFE
by nikole salvatore
Summary: this story tells of a mountain climbers struggles, which goes on to explain lifes ups and downs


The Climb Nicole Douglas 5th

4-7-11

Life can sometimes be like rock climbing. Life is place where you may be scraped, cut, and bruised along the way. However once you get to the top of the clouds and look at the view below you realize it was well worth it. All the efforts put into life, such as learning to walk and talk and all the other successes and failures in life thru adulthood. Just like life, rock climbing takes a lot will power and endurance. If you have ever seen a toddler walk, they seem to be unstable and slow. Then once they learn how to use their legs, they always on the go. Almost unstoppable! When you rock climb, even if it's not your first time climbing, your legs are sort of unstable. When you climb you start off slow, but as you progress you become more stable and speedy. If you think about it, there are many similarities you could use to compare rock climbing to life. If you have never had this breathtaking(literally) experience of climbing the rocks, then this could give you an idea of what it's like and how it applies to everyday life.

Slowly, you pick up one foot, then the other. It's like your walking for the first time. Once your feet are in a secure stance on the rocks, you can finally start the climb to the summit, just as you start to climb you take one step at a time. Slowly at first, but gradually getting more confident as you make your way to the top. You might have some rough patches and not know where to go next. Just like in life you might be stuck in one place, trying to decide how to reach your goal. You sometimes may be completely off track but you don't want to look back, only forward. You decided you're going to do whatever it takes to triumph your challenges . After a while you may start to sweat, but you shouldn't fret because you will make it. Again you feel more confident and know you can overcome your obstacles. Occasionally, due to your lack of coordination you sometimes fall. Good thing you have your cell phone. Hello 911.. Darn no service. Curse being so dependent on cell phones. Luckily some good Samaritan finds you and takes you to the hospital. Luckily you eventually heal. Unfortunately although unknown to you , as you heal you're also bleeding as well. Once you are well you try again to make it to the top. Again you start slowly as you ascend into the air, the only thing supporting you is ropes , rocks , and strength. Your trying hard to do your best, not wanting to fail. But as more obstacles come you start to doubt you can make it. Stormy clouds come, rain starts to fall , its dark, dreary, and depressing. Suddenly you give up , it's not worth it any more. You will never make it. Descending as you belay yourself down to the end. The dismal weather stays for a long time . You feel like you never will be happy again. The monsoons are coming , and are not leaving. The only thing is you're the only one who can see these grey clouds. The only ones effected by this storm are you and the people who love you. So for their sake, you try again. Get on with life but did not go back to the climb to reach for your dreams. Life goes on you start to talk to people again, but forget your dark unfinished business with the dark mountain. Time passes and you know your ready. Again you start slow but rise quickly .Your working hard to reach your goal and are half way there. Now you know you can do it. Your tired out but won't give up. this time you know you will make it. As you reach the peak, up in the clouds you look down at the view below. You can see people living their daily lives, either greatly or poorly. But as you look back and reflect on life, you realize you accomplished your goal. So as you leave the peak, you think to yourself in the words of Emerson "The reward of a thing well done is having done it."

To fill in any blanks you may have, I can explain. I thought a person giving up on their climb was like a person giving up on life. I thought of making the comparison of the girl belaying herself off the rocks represented suicide. The darkness that only she could see was a cloud of depression, kind of like "Eeyore's" rain cloud. The rocks represent friends because they are strong and dependable. The ropes represent the ties with family as tight as a knot. The strength represents your self esteem. The last part is that the person finally got to do what they wanted to accomplish , climb to the top. What is life you may ask, well we may never know. Because it's different for everyone.


End file.
